


Justice In The Knight

by ElSun



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Maura has a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was chilly as the wind ripped thru the trees, the sound of a branch almost scratching at the window woke Maura. Looking around she sat up in bed. Her mind playing back to the kidnapping. Checking the clock she got out of bed reaching for her robe she headed downstairs. Opening the fridge she reached in for something light. She truly was pondering the idea of a cheeseburger. Any other moment in her life she would have found mirth but now she was just dispondent.  
Walking to the stool she sat for a moment. This wasn’t the happiness her life was supposed to be. Now she began to wonder how Jane had made it thru Hoyt. Her clinical mind processed the mental defect in Hoyt but her heart was lost at his lack of empathy. The Doctor was to be the first to do no harm.   
Sighing she knew Jane had never really stopped. When being a victim you never do really forget. The snack was removed as she went to dress.  
An hour later she was in her mask, this had become her new life. Not deflection or false preservation. Just a mask to wear till she was in her own space.  
The precinct was boisterous as usual and she really hadn’t planned on running into anyone at this early hour but she did.  
“You’re early.”  
“Yes.”  
“You seem tired.”  
“No just needed to work.”  
“I…Maura just know if you need me.”  
“Thanks.” She gave a small smile and was in the elevator. When the doors parted she was at ease. The dead tell no tales. Unlike mortals who spend their lives doing.  
She turned on the lights, there was nothing like the smell of the morgue to make you feel. The victim was still in the freezer. She had already done the pre-lim she was to start the autopsy today. In truth she had enjoyed the company but as most medical professionals you tended to spend your time alone.  
As her eyes took in the scene before she never did lose the reality of one day being here too. Life runs out she knew. Yet for this soul they where just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
She began the set up and for the next few hours began. When she had examined the vic, prepared the organs and proper tests. She went into her office. The morning staff was filing in and she was quite for awhile.  
Jane would either call down or visit when the results where done. She knew how to gage her info. A trait Maura actually liked in her. Considering they where from two very different worlds.  
However this morning when the knocking began, she was surprised to find the Detective with breakfast and coffee.  
“I thought we could talk.”  
“Come in still have some time.”  
“Great.”  
“Usual for you wholesome and gross.”  
“Thank you.” No matter what they ate she noticed Janes pallet always consisted of the warning signs for a heart attack. In truth she knew this was just a common belief. Jane was active and in reality everything she ate would be processed by her body. This however never stopped her from hoping that one day she might indulge her.  
Today again was not that day. Looking up from the container. She was still waiting for the conversation to begin.   
“Stop looking at me, isn’t it rude to speak with your mouth full.”  
“Yes etiquette is often frowned upon now days however I still know of some people who do still follow those rules.”  
“This is not one of those moments. Stop being brainy and tell me how you are "coping”.“  
"I’m sleeping for now. This morning I was startled by the wind. Which made me think about you and Hoyt.”  
“Touché.”  
“Any thoughts.”  
“Not on company time.”  
“Me too.”  
“So sunshine group aside. You are at least fit to handle people.?”  
“No. I am trained to do my job.”  
“That’s doable.”  
“Do you think any one is capable of understanding us.”  
“Truthful no everybody is trained and informed but no. Until they have walked a mile. No.”  
“Walked a mile?”  
“Old adage. You can’t really no anyone but the idea of being in someone else’s life and in this case "shoes”.“  
"Effective.”  
“Yes words of wisdom.” She scurried her brow as she pooped a piece of food in her mouth.  
“When you Finnish tell me something.”  
“If I can what would you like to know?”  
“Do you still see?”  
“Every day.”  
“Dose it ever stop?”  
“How you know you are still alive.”  
“I just want to be able to not be me for a brief moment.”  
“Then you wouldn’t be who you are. Trust me a little deep thinking. Some bath salts and whatever else you do alone and you’ll be as believable as the rest of us.”  
“That’s the motto. Haven’t faltered yet.”  
“Would you like to stay for a minute, the results should be in.”  
“No I’ve got to look over some things. Just let me know what you find.” She grabbed her garbage and headed back upstairs. Maura watched the fragile looking Detective and for the first time truly saw he


	2. Justice in the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case work

Maura picked up the results she read them again. This wasn’t there usual tox had found a particular strain a virus that couldn’t be. She picked up the phone.  
Forty minutes later they where all in quarantine.  
“Dr. Isles I’m sorry we have to meet this way.”  
“ Dr.Polk your work on genetic deconstruction is fascinating.”  
“Thank you. I never have met anyone who truly grasped my work. I am however more interested in what you have found.”  
“Our victim was murdered the virus occurred post mortem.”  
“Well that doesn’t help much. Has anyone else come in contact with the virus?”  
“No just me. I’ve already ruled out airborne and contractable they skin. I went over the Vic again and found a needle injection.”  
“Good, there’s a sample slide there.”  
“Thank you.” Polk walked away from the makeshift center and over to the lab. As the slide was prepared. The Doctor paused looking again.  
“Impossible.”  
“You see.”  
“The structure is complex there seem to be more grouping and bonding in one cluster than anything I’ve ever seen.”  
“Yes which tells me this is not nature.”  
“Engineered.”  
“Government is my guess.”  
“Well is this the only sample?”  
“Yes and then there is the rest of the body of course.”  
“Will have to run tests but I’d say you might have a new virus with your name on it Dr.Isles.”  
“Thank you I’m more concerned with what this dose.”  
“Further study and as you know that could take years.”  
“Well have I checked out?”  
“ You should be clear.”  
“I need to get changed.”  
“Sure.”   
Maura stepped thru the Decon shower and grabbed a fresh pair of scrubs and was about to head to her office when Jane came in.  
“You ok?”  
“Fine I do know this might be off the radar.”  
“How bad?”  
“Like the we’re not involved bad.”  
“I’ll check for missing vials.”  
“Jane tapes I need them.”  
“ We.”  
“Classified I know but they have been working.”  
“This is serious.”  
“Fine but really do you always have to make me make friends. You are the Doctor.”  
“And you’re the Law.”   
“I’m going.”  
Jane left knowing this was going to be a long day. Maura was busy with new command Center she was splitting each strain. As she views the models she noticed each one was more complex than a single cell amboea.  
She had never seen some of these codes even in books. For the next two hours she tried to map each index. When she had about three solved she began to wonder.  
“Dr. Polk so you have any more information on 7-m?”  
“Yes, this one is water solvent based.”  
“Ok. Wheels spinning now which one can I cut?”  
“That is the question.”  
“Urgh.” Maura was perplexed. She always loved to be stimulated but this was vexing. Her phone played and she picked up.  
“Okay we’ve got enough footage to circle the earth, the moon and the sun if the sun didn’t burn up. Still the point is we’ve got them.”  
“This is good.”  
“Are you alone?”  
“No. Why?”  
“We’ve been picking them up and the last one screamed something Bros.”  
“I you know they. Wait I know. How soon till you’re back?”  
“I’m on my way down now.”  
She hung up the phone. Sitting on the stool she looked as Jane walked in she made a bee line for Polk.  
The rest of Janes day was filing paperwork. Maura was still working with the CDC on containment. This was not going away however the proper office was storing the virus. The evening was winding up and for the moment the two where off the clock. As Maura headed up Jane was still at her desk. Walking over she looked down as she looked up.  
“Hey.”  
“Hello, would you like to come over.”  
“Finnish our conversation, maybe have some real food that might actual put some color back into your way creepy almost blue like skin.”  
“I’m not actually blue. It’s never mind yes so can we go now please.”  
“Yes but known of that organic GMO crap. Eat a piece of red meat medium rare your normal complexion should blend in.”  
“I know you think my Taste is high end, but I’m exposed to a different world.”  
“Maura you do realize that the foreign market wasn’t wealthy they ate half that stuff cause they were poor right.”  
“Well yes history…”  
“Welcome to America eat a cow.”  
“Okay I’ll eat this alleged cow.”  
“Twenty bucks says you change colors.”  
“No. Vegetarian you won’t be. Trust me. I know.”  
They left the station and headed to her townhouse.  
TBC….


	3. Justice in the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Maura

The two had stopped at the market Jane had decided to treat the Doc to a real meal. So she picked up some russet potatoes, New York strip steak, sour cream, onions,butter and some KALE.  
When they got to Maura’s Townhouse the two went in separate directions. Maura deposited her bag by the door. Her medical bag on the drawer in the hallway. Her jacket she hung up. Her shoes were removed and deposited in front of the sofa.  
Jane had turned around to notice how OCD she was. Yet she also found a certain charm to her methods. She of course returned to her task at hand.  
She rustled around for a few moments as Maura walked in.  
“Looking for something?”  
“Yes.”  
“Soooo?”  
“I need a knife, cutting board, pot, skillet. ”  
“Observe.” She moved thru the kitchen opening a cupboard she began to remove the pot and skillet. Walking to another cupboard she removed the cutting board. She then opened a drawer and pulled out a knife.  
“This one ok.”  
“I prefer a smaller one.”  
She handed her another. She noticed how relaxed she seemed for once almost as if this should be fun. In truth food had never seemed fun just needed.  
Jane began peeling the brown spotted skin from the potato. When they were peeled she sliced them in half. Then cubes. Placing them in salt water she then put them on the stove. She knew from experience a low flame was best considering there cook time of about half an hour.   
Moving onto the onion, she rinsed off the cutting board and knife. Earning a small smile from Maura.  
“I wasn’t raised in a barn.”  
“I am learning.”  
Then she cut off the tip of the vegetable and then the bottom. Removing the skin, she began to cut the round onion. Maura began to breath in the scent pleasant.  
Once the onion had been sliced she moved over to the steak.   
“What seasoning do you like?”  
“I..”  
“Take a second think about this.” Maura did as advised and began to ponder. Whilst she did Jane used the knife again to open the package of steaks. Turning to face Maura she waited on her answer.  
“Truthfully I wouldn’t know.”  
“Good start. I’m partial to beginners salt and pepper. I will have the same but I like garlic cleans the blood also brings the Taste of the meat out with onions and butter.”  
“Ok.”  
Jane put the fire under the skillet as it began to warm up. She cut some butter. Dropping it into the pain she watched it as melted. When it began to bubble she added the onions. Moving toward the steak she added the salt and pepper to Maura’s then the same to hers with the garlic.  
Maura was watching the onions as they began to cook. There color was changing.  
“Caramelizing.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. So is this always.”  
“No. Just thought you should have the experience.”  
“Fine.”  
When they were perfect she removed them from the skillet. She waited a beat before cutting more butter. When the pan returned to the flame the sweet smell wafted thru the air.  
Then she added the butter again she waited for it to melt and sizzle before she added the steaks. The sizzle was enough to bring Maura over she watched Jane as she seemed so at ease.  
She let the meat cook as she did she looked over to Maura who seemed more engrossed by the meat than anything else.  
“Finally.”  
She seemed to notice how she flipped them over. When she punctured the flesh the skillet sizzled again. She then moved onto the Kale she removed the stems. Running some water in the sink she let them soak.  
TBC…


	4. Justice in the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Maura was pleased Jane was causing a stir in her kitchen. Now she watched as she removed the meat from the skillet.  
She added the Kale and let it cook. When they were perfect. She turned off the fire. Removing them from the skillet. She placed them on the plate. The steak and the onions placed on top.  
“Almost forgot the colander.”  
“Sure.”   
Maura went to another cupboard and pulled out the instrument. Jane excepted and began to drain the water off. The potatoes were done soft perfect to be mashed.  
She knew she could ask for a potato masher but decided to use a spoon. Placing the pot back on the stove she added butter. Whipping the melting butter into the potato she added sour cream. Before she placed this on the plate she added salt.  
The two sat down for dinner. Jane watched as Maura eyed the plate before her. She picked up her steak knife and fork. As she cut into the soft and seared meat. She took a bite.  
Jane did the same already knowing what the desired effect should be. She watched as she chewed her eyes the only tell of the dish before her.  
She decided to go fishing. Cutting into her meat. She gave her a piece. Placing it on her plate. She went back to her meal. Maura tried the Kale which she loved but had never had it cooked this way before.  
Then the potato she let out a strange whimper at them. Jane bit back a giggle. The two continued in a peaceful observance of their meal.  
When both plates were clean and removed from the table. Jane walked to the fridge she had hidden something at the store which Maura didn’t know.  
“Here try this.”  
“What is this.”  
“Try and see if you like this.”  
Maura took a bite. Jane just sat back down and waited. She seemed to be progressing.   
“I’ll take your silence and strange expression as a good sign.”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Great getting late and in truth We both have work in the morning. I loaded the dish washer. So you can go and get some sleep.”  
“I…”  
Jane was heading to the door. Maura snaked her arm past her and opened it. Startling Jane she turns around. Looking down Maura’s gaze has gone steely. She tilts her head up placing a gentle kiss on Janes lips.   
“ good night.”  
Jane looks at her for a moment silent as the door slowly begins to close. Maura leans against the door for a moment.   
As she turns the lights off and walks upstairs she settles into a state of something unknown. The ritual for sleep is a personal journey one must take alone. As Maura prepares for the sandman she looks over to her phone.  
Silence as she finishes up and heads for bed she pulls back the covers. Slides in and turns off the lights.  
When a message intones she reaches up to read.  
Dr.Death ,  
Thank you for opening your home. I still have my demons. Yet the time with you sheds some light. Sleep well.  
Jane  
The End


End file.
